ciarafandomcom-20200215-history
Ciara: The Evolution
Ciara: The Evolution (simply known as The Evolution) is the second studio album by American singer-songwriter, Ciara released on December 5, 2006 by LaFace Records. The album is separated into five sections, with each showcasing a different side of Ciara's artistry. The first features crunk&B and uptempo records, which mainly deal with feminine independence, while its successor, entitled The Evolution of Music features ballads dealing with the positives and struggles of love. The Evolution of Dance features dance tracks, The Evolution of Fashion deals with self-expression, while the last, entitled The Evolution of C, features tracks that discuss how Ciara has evolved as a person since the start of her career. The album was seen as a coming of age project for the singer, as it featured songs with more substance than her last effort. It deals with Ciara's experiences after being in the public eye for the two years prior to the album's release. The tracks are also said to be geared toward a more urban audience. Ciara was the executive producer of the album and enlisted production from Phillana Williams, Antwoine Collins, Brian Kennedy, Bryan-Michael Cox, Calvo Da Gr8, Dallas Austin, Jazze Pha, Kendrick Dean, Lil Jon, Mr. Collipark, the Neptunes, Polow da Don, Rodney Jerkins, the Clutch, will.i.am, among others, and featured guest appearances from 50 Cent and Chamillionaire. Ciara also co-wrote and co-produces most of the songs. The album received mixed to positive reviews from most music critics. Generally, critics praised Ciara's increased vocal ability and the album's lyricism, but criticised its frequent interludes and the latter half of the album. The Evolution became Ciara's first and only number-one album in the US, selling 338,000 copies in its first week. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) within five weeks of its release and has sold over 2 million copies worldwide. It also achieved moderate success in international markets, reaching the top forty in most of the countries it was released in. The Evolution spawned four commercial singles, including Get Up, which reached the top ten in the United States and New Zealand. The next single, Promise, reached number-one on US R&B charts and number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming her first top ten without a featured act. The third single, Like a Boy, peaked within top ten in most of the countries it was released in, including the US. The final single, Can't Leave 'em Alone, achieved moderate success. To promote the album, Ciara embarked on her debut concert tour, The Evolution Tour in November 2006. She was also one of the opening acts for Rihanna's Good Girl Gone Bad Tour the next year. Tracklist #That's Right (featuring Lil Jon) #Like A Boy #The Evolution of Music (Interlude) #Promise #I Proceed #Can't Leave 'em Alone (featuring 50 Cent) #C.R.U.S.H. #My Love #The Evolution of Dance (Interlude) #Make It Last Forever #Bang It Up #Get Up (featuring Chamillionaire) #The Evolution of Fashion (Interlude) #Get In, Fit In #The Evolution of C (Interlude) #So Hard #I'm Just Me (featuring Pharrell) #I Found Myself